


Waking up with a vampire

by Epicgirl



Series: Waking up with Tom Hiddleston [4]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another addition to the series of Waking up with Tom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with a vampire

Working a night shift meant that you spent some days simply sleeping, so you'd have enough energy for the whole night. There was no sunlight to wake you up, and instead you relied on an alarm set on your phone. It seemed like tonight was going to be the same as any other evening

 

The ringing of the alarm had you letting out a small groan of annoyance and kept your eyes firmly shut, but when you felt an arm slither around your waist and pull you close, your eyes flew wide open. Okay maybe it wasn't going to be the same as it usually was. The alarm was still going off but you remained completely still, trying to work out why someone, or something had their arm around you. 

 

"I beg you, please turn off that device of yours, it's one of the most irritating things I've ever had the misfortune of listening to" a rough voice murmured, and you could tell that the owner of said voice was resting their head near your own as you could feel their hot breath against your skin. 

 

All you could manage was a squeaky "Okay" in response before you eased out of the other's embrace before you reached out to grab your phone, turning off the alarm. When it was turned off, you shifted your weight around slightly on the bed to look at the other.

 

Adam was laid out on his back, and even with part of the covers pulled over his form, it was clear that he wasn't wearing anything at all. You flushed slightly as the realisation came and then looked down at yourself to ensure that you were wearing clothes, and let out a silent sigh of relief as you noticed you were wearing a thin shirt and some pants too.

 

Adam shifted slightly and lifted his head, hair falling in front of his face as he cast his gaze towards you, taking in your form as he sat up. He kept himself covered and he looked at you closely. You looked at him carefully "Who are you?" you finally managed to ask

 

He looked at you and lifted his head slightly, eyes slightly narrowed "Adam" was his reply, voice still rough from sleep. Okay so why was he in your bed? You frowned slightly in confusion, he must have noticed because he shifted a little before sitting up, looking over at you "You offered me a place to stay for the day" he mumbled as he brushed some of his hair out of his face

 

Ah, that would explain it. You nodded slightly and then went to get off of the bed but Adam grabbed your arm, causing you to look back at him "I need to get ready for work" you explained but Adam shook his head

 

"I need to repay you for your hospitality" he replied before then tugging you back onto the bed and crashing his lips to yours.

 

Your eyes widened in shock and you wasn't sure whether to push him away or kiss back. Before you even had a chance to make up your mind, Adam pulled away again, eyes dark "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, voice husky

 

You had work in an hour, and you knew that you shouldn't be late again for work or you'd get in a lot of trouble with your boss again. "God no" you breathed before leaning into another kiss. Fuck work.

 

Adam was quick to act when he knew you were alright with this, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close as he kissed you back, letting his tongue trace over your lips until you parted them for him and he let his tongue slip into your mouth. 

 

You let out a small moan into the kiss before Adam pulled back again, moving straight to your neck to start peppering kisses along it. You moaned again as Adam lightly nibbled at the skin, hovering over your Carotid artery as he placed another sweet kiss against the skin, watching your pulse for a few moments "Do you think they would mind if you didn't come into work today?" he breathed, eyes fixed on your neck

 

"No" you replied as your eyes slowly opened again

 

"Good" he murmured back, and with his eyes fixed on your neck, his fangs found your skin and sank in

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, it was a bit harder to write than the other ones :3


End file.
